


Harmony In Our Hearts

by BabyStylins0n



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Harry owns a record label, He's very rich, Homelessness, Homless!Louis, Louis doesn't always power bottom but will sometimes, M/M, Music, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Singing, Smut, Top!Harry, Trigger Warnings, bottom!Louis, he can't afford them, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has no tattoos, louis plays guitar, older!harry, powerbottom!Louis, rich!Harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStylins0n/pseuds/BabyStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Survive. Smoke. Play. Repeat.' </p><p>Louis life was far from perfect; nothing but his trusty guitar Olivia to keep him company on the streets and only music and his cigarettes to keep him from going insane. But who knew the combination of Ed Sheeran and London Underground could change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The cruel winter air whipped against his fingers as he shakily held the cigarette to his lips; letting the smoke fill his lungs like it was the air he needed to breathe to survive. His chapped lips cursed the dark clouds as they left his body, swirling into the air and blowing away with the wind. His back ached from the way he'd slept restlessly against the scratchy brick wall that night; his blue eyes barely staying closed for more than twenty minutes at a time. The man dug his small hands into all of his pockets to try and find what money he had left - if he had money left. He let out a small sigh when he pulled out a crumpled £5 note and some other loose change.

He stubbed the cigarette butt out underneath the toe of his worn out shoe as it hit the ground before slinging his guitar case straps over his shoulders and heading down towards the little corner shop, _Arnold's,_  on the end of the road, not knowing whether or he'd be served in his scruffy attire. Old trackies and a dirty adidas hoodie with a guitar case across his back wasn't exactly anybody's idea of presentable. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and carefully pushed open the door - silently cursing the bell that alerted the shopkeeper they weren't alone. His fingers shaking slightly from a mix of the cold weather and now his overwhelming nerves. He'd been accused of stealing before because of his appearance and he never wanted to go through that again; he may be desperate but he's not a thief.

His blue eyes darted to the counter to see the cashier was bent down to get something - only the back of her immaculately pressed red shirt in view - so he slid behind the shelves to try and find food, _cheap food_ , that didn't have to be cooked and kept for a while. A growl ripped from his stomach, echoing through the store, and his small hand clutched his once stomach to try and soothe the pain. His breathing was laboured as he dragged himself across the while linoleum floor, his old vans squeaking with every third step he took. He'd never gone this long without eating before and it was taking quite the toll but he'd splurged heavily on cigarettes and was now facing the consequences.

A shaky sigh left his lips as he grabbed a tin of beans from the shelf, knowing that if it came to it he could eat them uncooked because technically they were already cooked. He managed to carry three tins and a bottle of water to the checkout - forgetting baskets existed when he walked in.

He mumbled the brand of cigarettes he wanted as he put the tins on the desk, clearly not learning from his last mistake; his gaze locked firmly on his crappy old shoes which were apparently a lot more interesting than anything else in the shop. The cashier cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow at the scruffy boy buying three tins of value baked beans and cigarettes but left it unquestioned. He sadly handed over the last of his money to her, his baby blue eyes never meeting her deep brown ones. She slid the small amount of change to him and wished him a good day.

As he left the shop and began his journey towards the tube; he listened carefully to the last few pennies in his pocket rattling against his lighter. He hummed along, managing to pluck a tune that he would pick up later. _Clink-clink-clink_ : he only wished for a constant rhythm but was happy he had something other than the voices and vehicles of London to listen to for once. No one even cared to spare a glance at Louis Tomlinson. Why would they? They all had their own lives. Louis was just another passing body on their way to the next shop or on the way to work.

But Louis took in every face he saw - from the man with the slightly crooked nose to the little girl that was almost entirely covered in freckles - why? Because he wasn't going anywhere in particular - well he was going to the underground but those people had tasks they aimed to achieve. The small boy with the guitar strapped to his back had no goals, and he found each face told a story that helped him with the only thing that kept him going - music.

Music was literally the only reason he was still alive; as he busked in the busy London Underground in order to get money to buy food. He didn't like to think about that though - he loved the way he felt his soul come alive as he sung, whether it be his own songs, Ed Sheeran, the Fray... The music flowed through his veins like a symphony, alighting all hope he had left. Most did just walk past him but the few that donated money never failed to make the boy try even harder.

As he found his usual spot, he opened up his guitar case and laid his blanket in the floor, brushing off some of the dust before carefully sitting down with his trusty guitar, Olivia, perched across his lap. It wasn't overly busy yet, the rush hours were when he got the most money but he played for as long as he could before his fingers ached and his eyes threatened to close.

_Survive. Smoke. Play. Repeat._

That of course was arguably better than some alternatives but Louis couldn't help but wish for more. Who could blame him really? One glance at the scruffy 18 year old and you could tell he yearned for more than living on the streets and playing music to survive. Of course people often did glance at him but none stopped for more than to drop maybe their loose change or if he was lucky £1 into his guitar case.

And that was okay.

Because at least he was free.

Free from the abuse. Free from the pain. He could finally be himself and that was more than enough for him. No one knew his story and no one needed to. Not even the little girl who would give him all of her week's pocket money or the man who complimented his voice.

Louis remains a closed book, his story only being realised through the power of song. And if you _really_ listened, you'd learn everything you'd ever want to know.

 


	2. Chapter Two

He scratched at the heavy stubble growing on his face; he was desperate for a shave really but he had more important things to buy than razors. He knew he could afford more if he stopped smoking but it was the one "luxury" he allowed himself to have - because if he smoked he wouldn't have to live on the streets for as long as eventually the toxic smoke would kill him.

"You don't have to keep coming here, y'know" he chuckled, as a man with beautiful golden eyes passed Louis a sandwich,

"It is only once a fortnight, giving you some lunch is the least I could do" the man smiled, his eyes flickering to the cigarettes sticking out from Louis' pocket as he sat on the floor beside the musician, "You should really stop smoking"

"Says you, Zayn. Don't you have a job to get to?"

"I do, which is why I can afford to smoke. You can't - please try and stop."

The younger of the two just rolled his eyes and to prove a point he took out one of his cigarettes and placed it between his lips. But instead of scolding him, Zayn cupped his hands around the end to shield the flame of Louis lighter from the cool breeze of the Underground. Louis smirked and blew his smoke nonchalantly into the air, watching Zayn's honey coloured eyes follow the cloud up to the ceiling. 

The two had a strange bond; Zayn had never told anyone about Louis - about the sweet little 18 year old he fed. How was he supposed to tell people about someone he knew barely anything about? He shook away the thought and checked his watch before slowly rising to his feet. 

Louis gaze followed Zayn as he stood up and brushed down his suit. He gave Louis one last smile before disappearing into the crowd, his tan hand locked around the handle of his briefcase. The two had first met six months ago and every two weeks on a Wednesday, at exactly 8:37, Zayn would give Louis some food - the younger man was never sure why Zayn helped him but saying he wasn't grateful would be a lie.

He carefully picked at the sandwich with his fingers, wanting to save it for as long as possible. Chicken and bacon was his favourite as well - he wished it was an everlasting sandwich. He licked his chapped lips before lifting the sandwich and taking a reasonable sized bite; holding back the moan that his baked-bean filled body wanted to let loose. He put the sandwich back its respective box before sucking the remnant mayonnaise off his fingers, not wanting to get Olivia any more dirty than she already was.

Louis leaned forward and picked the guitar from its case before laying it across his lap, briefly caressing the aged wood of the neck to place his fingers before he began to sing for the masses. Before the underground transformed into Wembly Arena or Madison Squade Gardens right before his baby blue eyes.

" _Loving can hurt_  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive."_

His voice was so laced with emotion that anyone who truly stopped and listened would almost be able to feel the words tumbling in a sweet song from the boys thin and chapped lips.

" _We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts are never broken_  
_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket_  
_Of your ripped jeans_  
_Holdin' me closer_  
_'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home."_

As he sung, a man was walking probably too quickly through the crowds. His brown curls scraped up into a messy bun and a scowl etched onto his beautiful face - anyone with common sense moved out of his and his assistant's, the boy with brown puppy dog eyes, way. This wasn't just any frowning man; this was Harry Styles.

" _Loving can heal_  
_Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_."

Harry was the owner of England's largest record label, _After Dusk_ , and had just got off the phone with one of his scouts (and ex-boyfriend), Nick, who thought he'd found some kind of talent but he was so wrong. The girl sounded like she'd swallowed a heard of sheep. That had out Harry in a foul mood before he'd even reached his office.

" _We keep this love in this photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still._ "

Harry put his hand out to stop Liam from walking any further; looking around to try and figure out where the music was coming from - he could tell it was acoustic and live but he just couldn't pick out where it was coming from but _damn_...it was one of the most emotional voices he'd ever heard.

" _So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_..."

Most producers would probably hear the cracks in the boys voice as weakness but Harry saw them as signs of true and raw emotion. Something he hadn't heard for a very long time. Musicians these days were losing passion and soul and whoever this voice belonged to definitely still had that.

" _And if you hurt me_  
_That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_   
_Wait for me to come home_   
_Wait for me to come home_   
_Wait for me to come home."_

"Sir..." Liam said, grabbing Harry by the arm, tugging him slightly.

As Liam did so Louis fell into Harry's vision and the frown curved into a slight smile. The two men slowly approached the singing boy as not to disturb his song.

" _Oh you can fit me_  
_Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_  
 _Next to your heartbeat_  
 _Where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul."_

Harry had dealt with homeless talent before - but they'd abused Harry's power. Not one of the, had actually made it because any money they earned went to drugs. But something was different about this kid; he could tell he wasn't just playing for money - he had a genuine passion for music.

" _And if you hurt me_  
_Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go."_

Harry carefully approached the bother and knelt down in front of him, not caring about his expensive trousers, before pulling a crisp £20 note out of his pocket; Louis hadn't even looked up yet but the elder of the two wanted to test the singer. See if he was he was really playing because he loved it or because he wanted cash.

" _When I'm away_  
_I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
" _Wait for me to come home.""_

As Louis looked up he flinched at how close Harry had gotten before laughing slightly, his blue eyes twinkling even in the dim underground lights.

"You gave me a heart attack" the smaller grinned,

"You have a beautiful voice" Harry complimented, passing Louis the £20,

"Oh no, I can't take £20 off you. Sir" Louis blushed, before scraping up the rest of the change he'd got that day, holding it up to Harry, "I don't know how much is here but..."

"What's your name?"

"Louis..."

"I don't want nor need your change, I have money. I want you to take this £20 and buy yourself a really nice dinner" Harry smiled,

"But sir..."

"If you won't take it then I'll have to ask you to come with me so I can buy you something."

Louis gaze flickered over Harry; the curly haired man looked so expensive compared to him, in his _Gucci_ or _Armani_  shirt - Louis was sure but it was quite hideous (yet the man somehow made it look so good) and the blue eyed boy wondered why the beautiful stranger with plump rosy lips and forest green eyes was even giving him the time of day let alone asking him to go to lunch with him.

"I can't take anything from you, you're too kind."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Liam, who was watching the whole thing unfold. He gave his assistant "the look" and the brunette scurried away quickly. Louis studied the encounter briefly before Harry had sat himself down beside Louis small body and leant against the wall.

"So, are you going to take my money or do I need to take you to lunch?" Harry grinned, revealing his two deep set dimples,

"I don't even know your name"

"'M Harry"

"Well Harry, I'd be honoured if you took me to lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at this, I apologise  
> -L


	3. Chapter Three

Harry watched as Louis picked at the chicken in front of him; the younger of the pair had insisted they went somewhere cheap so they ended up at Nandos. Harry had quietly insisted to the waiter that they sat in the corner booth, somewhat unaware that Louis thought it was because Harry was ashamed to eat with him when in reality it was because Harry didn't want people bothering them as they ate. He'd ordered for the pair of them and he wasn't really sure why Louis was eating so slowly. The curly haired man furrowed his brow and leant forward on his elbows.

"Are you not hungry, love?"

"I don't want to rush it, I want it to last" the boy mumbled, not looking up to meet Harry's caring eyes,

"This won't be your last meal, please enjoy it... Lou it's half a chicken, it's not gonna disappear."

That's all it took to make the homeless boy start devouring his lunch; his surviving table manners going straight out the window. Harry chuckled and tucked into his own food - in a more elegant manner of course. The two were definitely sight together; the taller being dressed in a suit and a designer shirt, his curls now falling freely over his broad shoulders and eating in a respectful manner and the other being in scruffy clothes whilst eating almost like a mad man. His guitar case was tucked neatly under his feet which barely scraped the floor and the extra lemon and herb dressing he'd poured over his food was dripping off his fingers as he tucked into a chicken wing.

"Now Lou..." Harry began, making the younger look up, "I know you don't know me at all but I really want to help you by offering a place to sleep in my home until you get on your feet"

"R-Really?" Louis squeaked, wiping the lemon and herb dressing from his face,

"Really"

"But you're right, all I know about you is your name..."

"Well my name is Harry Edward Styles, I'm 24. I'm originally from Cheshire - I have an older sister, Gemma. I now live just outside London... My favourite colour is blue..." Harry rambled, not wanting Louis to know his profession yet as he was afraid the boy would just take advantage of that, "Tell me about you?"

"Uh, I'm Louis William Tomlinson, I'm 18. I'm from Doncaster and I think I have six sisters - Georgia, my fathers daughter. Then there's Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe and Daisy from mums second husband and then recently Doris and Ernest from her third husband... I've never met them though but I did bump into my step-father when he came here for business but that never... Yeah... And my favourite colour is green."

"What do you mean..? Why didn't your step father take you home?" Harry asked softly, his large hand gently holding Louis much smaller one without thought,

"...My mother and I had some differing opinions and apparently that hasn't changed" he mumbled, looking at his and Harry's entwined fingers, jealous of how soft Harry's skin was compared to his own calloused fingers, "...I'm gay, and my mother... Doesn't approve. Didn't want my homosexuality to rub off on the others. Especially Ernest. She can't have her omly two sons being faggots now can she?"

"I'm sorry Louis but your mother is ridiculous"

"D'ya think?" The younger snorted, "but that's why I'm on the streets..."

"My offer still stands. What do you think?"

Louis eyed up the stranger before slowly nodding his head, a tiny smile on his face. Harry chuckled and turned his attention back to the food.

"...I still want to play"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, his mouth full of rice, making Louis giggle at the mans hamster-like appearance,

"I want to sing and play for people - Olivia needs her spotlight"

"Olivia?"

"...my guitar. Harry, I don't just play because I have to, I play because music is my life. Everything about music makes me feel alive. As long as you won't stop me playing then I'll come with you"

"Id never stop you playing. That's cruel" Harry smiled, so happy to hear about the boy's passion for his music, "do you only do covers?"

"Oh no, I've written a few songs as well... But sometimes the songs I write don't always fit my voice. I'd love to hear someone else sing with me."

 _I'm sure I could have that arranged_ , Harry thought as Louis finished his meal. The two slowly rose and made their way towards the door but before they could Harry sighed and placed a hand on Louis small shoulder to stop him.

"I won't go into details now because I'd rather not but I'm well known in my field... So there is a high chance we will encounter paparazzi when we are out. Keep your head down and don't listen or answer to them."

The media loved Harry. Not in an adoration way per say but the fact he was a young, hot millionaire drove them insane. He'd gone from zero to hero within two years with the help of his late grandfather's fortune and now often found himself in the eye of the media more often than he wanted; whether it was about his career itself or which model he'd been seen at lunch with that morning, even if he was out with a _female_ model even though he'd made it very clear he was a gay as they came. His gaze dropped to the small boy once again and honestly he didn't want to take Louis out there, because once they say him - that was it. He'll become another story. Another supposed fling of Harry's. He wanted to keep the boy safe.

Louis all but died when Harry's fingers brushed his stubbly cheeks as he pushed a pair, of what Louis could only assume to be, designer shades over his blue eyes. The elder of the two smiled to relax the younger before taking his hand - yet again - and pulling him out of the restaurant.

If it weren't for the sunglasses he now wore, Louis was sure the flashes from all the cameras would've blinded him. He lowered his head as far as he could without tripping and followed Harry towards the car like a puppy.

"Who's the new boy toy Harry?"  
"What happened to you and Xander?"  
"Hey, give us a smile! What's your name?"  
"Fuck that kid is a mess! Does he not know how to take care of himself?"  
"Your toy is a mess, Harry!"

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ Louis chanted - until they managed to get into the black SUV and drive away. That's when the waterworks started.

"Louis you can't let them get to you, love"

"I-I am a mess, Harry! Look at me!" He sobbed, "my hair is matted, my face is spotty and dry, my skin is nasty - I don't know how you're not throwing up because I'm sure I don't smell great a-"

"None of those things matter when it comes to beauty"

"Fuck right off"

"No Louis I'm serious, beauty comes from within" Harry said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, not looking away from the road, "and besides, I don't know when you last saw yourself but your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I think I've ever seen."

Louis didn't think Harry saw the small smile on his face. He didn't think Harry heard when he mumbled " _sap_ " under his breath. But Harry did. And he couldn't help but smile too.


	4. Chapter Four

"Holy crap!"

Louis stood there in the doorway with his jaw almost against Harry's shiny dark wooden floor. The man owned a beautiful loft-style penthouse in the middle of London and it was the most beautiful thing, besides the man who owned it, that Louis had ever seen. You couldn't see it all from here but two of the walls were entirely windows and it showed the most spectacular view of London. There was the biggest tv, a gaming system and it was basically everything Louis dreamed about. He also couldn't help but wonder what Harry's bedroom was like...

Harry's gaze was locked on the boy - he was entranced by the way Louis blue eyes sparkled as they flickered around the room.

"This is beautiful Harry" he said softly, gaze finally meeting Harry's,

"It is however only one bedroom because it's only ever been me but my sofas are very comfortable"

"Can I test it?" Louis grinned, putting Olivia down and kicking his shoes off - Harry instantly knowing what the small man wanted to do,

"Be my guest, Lou."

Louis took a few baby steps back before running across the room and jumping onto the plushy L shaped sofa. He giggled and snuggled up in the corner of it with a big cushion in his arms. It was near impossible for Harry not to coo at him, he was so so precious with his baby blue eyes crinkled as he held the soft cushion to his chest. Harry chuckled and sat himself beside the boy.

"Was I right, or was I right?" He chuckled,

"You were so right" Louis beamed, lying so his head was by Harry's lap and his legs were curled around the bend of the sofa,

"I'll bring you down some blankets later" the man said, "Hungry?"

"Haz, we just had Nandos"

"Haz?" Harry smirked, quirking an eyebrow,

"I just thought-" Louis mumbled, a blush taking over his cheeks,

"No no, it's okay. No ones called me that in a long time that's all" the man smiled, making Louis' little face light up,

"Well then you better get used to it, old man" Louis laughed, 

"Old man?!"

Louis laughter was definitely Harry's new favourite thing - not only did the sound of it rush through his veins and make him feel warm but Harry wanted to plaster photos of the way Louis eyes crinkled and simultaneously glittered all over the walls of the penthouse. Harry sat there with a mock pout on his face as Louis continued to laugh; Harry could tell the small boy hadn't truly laughed for a while so he let himself bathe in the somewhat intimate moment.

"Would you play a song for me?" Harry asked, after Louis stopped laughing, the boy was now just breathing heavily, "One of your originals"

"Oh uh yeah sure."

Louis scampered across the room, his hole-y socks making a soft pitter patter against the hardwood floor. He unzipped the case and knelt down to graze his fingers over the wood. His small hand curled around the neck of the guitar before he sat back down on the sofa with Harry - unaware the older of the two had got his phone out and was recording. Louis went to start but paused for a moment.

"I-I've always wanted to perform this song with other people because there's parts my voice doesn't fit bu-"

"Lou, I'm sure it'll be great... Please just go."

Louis let out a shaky breath a he began to strum the guitar.

" _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me..._

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom_ _of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_ " he sung, his blue eyes fluttering shut.

Harry almost couldn't believe how angelic Louis' sweet little voice was. He found himself leaning forward so his elbows were rested on the knees of his crossed legs and his chim was in his hands. Louis gave him a sweet smile before he carried on. Louis eyelashes fluttered against his sharp cheekbones every time he looked down and Harry swore the boy's fingers were shaking slightly.

" _I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_."

_That's definitely my favourite verse_ Harry thought to himself, trying to keep his expression blank but the smile fought itself onto his face, revealing his two dimples.

" _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh..."_

_I wonder who inspired this song?_ Harry's thoughts were flittering around his head as he listened to the emotion in Louis voice; _maybe this person was the reason his parents found out he was gay? Did this person still mean something to him? Or was Louis just really good at some writing?_

" _I've just let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things_..."

"Wow Lou..." Harry breathed, "that was beautiful"

"R-Really?"

"Really. Now I'm gonna go get you some blankets and then we'll watch a film together okay?"

Louis grinned and Harry couldn't help but smile back - Louis was definitely something special and Harry was determined to get to the bottom of him. He already knew more about Louis than anyone had for a long time but the boy still had his secrets. 

He just hoped Louis was truly as special as he thought he was. But honestly? He doubted there was anything the young boy could do that would make him any less perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I quite like it. Hopefully you're enjoying it!


	5. Chapter Five

As Harry's sleepy green eyes fluttered open that morning, he was met with a slight ache in his back and the sound of sizzling in the kitchen; it wasn't the only indication that Louis hadn't run off in the middle of the night, to Harry's joy - as his guitar case remained propped up against the wall and Louis' hoody was draped over the back of the sofa. Harry groaned and stood up from where he'd spent the night - having slept upright on the couch after Louis had passed out with his head on his lap and one of his arms gripping Harry's thigh; he hasn't had the heart to move him so he just fell asleep there too. He stretched his long arms and walked over to the window, allowing the warm sun to bathe his milky arms and turn them into gold. 

He stood there for a short while before heading towards the kitchen-diner and as he reached the doorway he stopped moving and he almost felt his jaw hit the tiled floor.

Harry felt like an idiot. A total idiot.

He couldn't help but gape at Louis as the boy made breakfast for them both... Without a shirt on. Harry somewhat expected Louis to be as thin as a twig but the boy seemed to be quite physically fit. He watched the way Louis' back muscles flexed as he flipped their pancakes.

"M-Morning" he spluttered, internally groaning at his own awkwardness,

"Hi, I thought I'd make you breakfast as a way to repay you... And then I realised I was using your food..." Louis blushed, looking over his bare shoulder to see Harry,

"Lou, this is great. Thank you."

He almost felt his heart stop when Louis turned - if he thought Louis' back was nice; his chest and stomach were another thing. Even the wispy hairs in the centre of the boys chest and snail trail made Harry's lungs feel slightly wheezy. He was just so cute and the elder of the two loved how he'd managed to stay slightly chubby.

"Uh Haz?" Louis squeaked, his cheeks still flushed, "do you want syrup?"

"Oh uh, yes please."

Louis slid the syrup covered pancakes across to the man and smiled before tucking into his own. Stealing glances at Harry whenever he could. The boy had little to no clue why the most attractive man he'd ever seen was helping some scruffy homeless kid and didn't seem to be expecting anything in return. The two had stayed up crazy late last night watching all of the avengers films that Louis had missed out on and by the end of it Louis had fallen asleep with his head in Harry's lap and the man didn't even go back to his own bed that night - he slept sat on the sofa. He held in a wistful sigh as Harry looked at him with admiration; why would Harry admire him? The way the man's green eyes sparkled at him made him feel something he hadn't felt before.

Louis took the empty plates and did the washing up; slightly aware that Harry was still present in the kitchen and that he was watching him. 

"I have work today, are you okay here on your own?" Harry asked, clearning his throat,

"Uh yeah... Can you take me to the underground? Pick me up when you've finished"

"The underground? Lou it's a beautiful day, I'll take you to Hyde park and you can play there - it's nearer to me anyway" he said, stretching his long arms out above his head and yawning,  "I'm taking you shopping tonight, for now you can wear something of mine."

"Thank you, Harry. For everything..."

Harry just shook his head and told Louis to follow. The pair left the kitchen-diner and walked towards the stairs against the wall of the room; Harry pointed out things to Louis as if he was giving a tour - like the large bookshelf, where the bathroom was and of course where his music room was - before he led him upstairs to his room.

Louis couldn't say he was surprised that Harry's room was spotless. He waited at the top of the stairs as Harry walked over to his large wardrobe that spanned the wall around the bed. The furniture was a dark wood and the decor had a maroon kind of them - somewhat sexy, if you were to ask Louis. His grazed his fingers over the duvet as Harry looked for clothes. Despite the hospital standard cleanliness it still felt cozy - maybe it was the cute knick-knacks and photos around or the very tempting fuzzy blanket laid across the end of the bed - but Louis loved it... He partly wished he could sleep up here.

"I don't know how well this will fit cus you're a short-ass" Harry chuckled, passing Louis a jumper and skinny jeans,

"Oh shut up, old man."

Harry couldn't help but watched as Louis slipped the lavender jumper over his head; he decided in that moment that Louis Tomlinson in his clothes was definitely his favourite thing. _Louis must think I'm a freak, I stare at him so much_. Was what was flittering through the mans mind but Louis was just confused. Still unable to understand why the gorgeous Harry Styles, super rich for whatever reason, was looking at him - some homeless teenager - like he'd just saved a box full of kittens from being hit by a bus... Or something like that anyway.

Louis slid on the slightly too long jeans and sat on the edge of the bed to roll up the ankles as Harry got dressed for work - not missing out on his golden boots.

"What are those?" Louis laughed, his blue eyes fixed on the shimmering shoes,

"They're a masterpiece" The 24 year old chuckled, sending a cheesy grin Louis' way before grabbing his sunglasses.

After both were dressed and back down in the living room. Louis slipped his feet back into his tattered shoes and looked up to me met with Harry's back as the curly haired man slipped his coat over his shoulders. Louis smiled as the curls cascaded over the coat and curled into ringlets at the end; he did definitely have a thing for those curls.

As Harry went to turn to grab his car keys, he was met by a tight hug; Louis face buried into his shoulder - filling the mans nostrils with the scent of his own shampoo and deodorant. He smiled and hugged back.

"I swear to god if you thank me..."

"I won't, I won't" he mumbled.

Harry chuckled and rubbed Louis' back, leaning back to grab his keys from the little bowl and Louis moved to grab his guitar case. The two then head out of the room and into the world. Louis looked almost like a stray puppy as he trailed after Harry though the building; his small arms wrapped around Harry's forearm as not to lose him. The pair slipped on a pair of shades as walked out of the building to be impressed by not only the beautiful day but the lack of paparazzi.

The curly haired man held the door of his black SUV open for the other, who blashed a dark shade of pink as he mumbled a thank you. Harry walked around the car and climbed into the other side - as Louis adjusted his guitar case between his legs.

As their eyes met once again, both of them knew that their lives were never going to be the same again... But of course they'd keep it to themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter was brought to you by a shirtless picture of Louis. I wish I could show you which specific photo but for some reason I can't attach it. But it's cute. Really cute. Hope you like this! XD (I'm also really bad at writing long chapters but as long as you like it - that's okay!)  
> -L


	6. Chapter Six

After dropping Louis of at a perfect spot in Hyde Park, Harry parked his SUV in his designated space outside After Dusk and turned off the engine of the car. Harry loved his job; he was surrounded by his friends, surrounded by music... The only back thing? His ex boyfriend Nicholas Grimashaw was one of his talent scouts. He sighed and grabbed his ice tea from the cup holder before sliding out of the black car and walking up and into the building. 

He strolled straight up to his best friend's desk - Liam had known Harry before all the fame and fortune and Harry trusted his assistant with his life. The brown eyed man grinned at Harry and slid him some portfolios before the two chatted for a while.

"How is your Dad?" Harry asked, sipping at the last of his tea before chucking the now empty cup into the trash, 

"Better thank you, he's home with Mum now" Liam smiled, "Heard from Gemma or your parents?"

"Mum and Robin are actually flying out to see her in January, I might join them. You wouldn't happen to know-"

"Where were you yesterday?" Nick interrupt, as he walked into the reception of After Dusk, his suit slightly crinkled and his eyes narrowed at his boss' who had taken yesterday off without warning,

"Unlike you, I was finding real talent" the man said proudly, walking into his office, pushing his brown curls out of his face, Nick trailing behind, 

"The girl was good, Harry and you know it" the elder mumbled, rolling his eyes as Harry slumped into his plushy office chair, his long legs draped over the side of his chair, his golden boots glittering in the bright lights,

"She sounded like a farm had manifested in her stomach, Grimmy... Now, listen to this."

He pointed to the chair on the other side of his desk and the brown eyed man sat down opposite his young boss. Harry pulled out his phone and pushed it towards Nick; nodding to tell him to press the play button. The elder man furrowed his brow and his play - his heart almost stopping when Louis beautiful voice filled Harry's office; the man was right, this was real talent.

Harry sat smugly in his chair as he watched Nick's expression.

"Where did you find this kid?"

"London Underground... And now my apartment" Harry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Your apartment!" Nick hissed, "Why?!"

"The kid is homeless, Nick" the green-eyed one protested, glaring at the man,

"Do you not remember Harvey? Kiera? They abused your power"

"I tried to give the kid £20 and he gathered up all of his loose change and tried to give it to me. The kid tried to give me his money, the only money he had" He explained, "You don't try and give away your money if it's important to you. Louis has one of the biggest passions for music I've seen for a very long time"

"Wait wait... He tried to give you money? That's _weird_. Does he not know who you are?"

"No, he doesn't. And I'm not going to tell him for a while... I want to make sure he's really genuine" Harry sighed, taking his phone back off the desk, "He asked me to take him back to the underground so he could play but I've dropped him off in Hyde Park"

"Can we go watch? Want to see for myself"

"Oh uh, yeah sure."

As his colleague stood up, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. There was nothing wrong with what Nick wanted to do but Harry was selfish and the fact someone he knew was going to see Louis somewhat irked him. It was ridiculous really because Louis was seen by a whole lot of people every day but Harry _knew_ what Nick was capable of. It was different. He used to think he knew Nick better than anyone but when he went to visit his now ex-boyfriend and found him topping some 16 year old twink in his living room, he quickly changed his mind. After they split, Harry found out a lot of things about Nick - about all of the lies he told, all of the men and women he'd slept with (despite originally declaring he was 100% gay) and most importantly that he'd never loved Harry the way Harry had loved him. It would be a lie to say he never loved Nick, of course he did but he would never fall into that trap again and he certainly didn't want Louis to either.

"Coming?" The man said, snapping Harry out of his daze,

"...yeah, let me just go tell Niall and Liam."

The pair walked out of the office to find Niall sat on Liam's desk, flirting away with the brown eyed boy. Liam's face was flushed a dark pink colour and Niall was most definitely getting a kick out of it. Niall had been the 4th person to be hired by Harry; his bubbly and over enthusiastic outlook on life was exactly the kind of personality Harry had wanted to bring to After Dusk. Not to mention he had noticed the way Liam had got very flustered during the interview with the blonde and being the good friend he is - he kind of wanted Liam and Niall to get together.

"I'm taking Nick to Hyde Park to show him the boy we found yesterday, Liam" Harry interrupted, making Niall scurry over to his own desk, "If anyone calls, I'm out - tell them to leave a message"

"Yessir" Liam smiled, before turning back his computer.

Nick trailed after Harry as quickly as he could as the owner walked towards the escalator; Harry's boots making a satisfying clopping-like noise as they hit the wooden floors. Harry ran a large hand through his tousled hair and didn't even check to see if Nick was behind him as he pressed the ground floor button in the lift. The elder just managed to squeeze in as the doors slid shut and if he sent Harry a glare, the curly haired man chose to ignore it. The only reason Nick still had his job is because he was the one who discovered Taylor Swift and Sam Smith and it would be media hellfire if Harry kicked him to the curb. Their relationship was always very public and still a year after their breakup, the paps still don't the shut up about it. _Is Gryles back?_ Yeah right.

Harry walked out of the front of his building and down towards Hyde Park with his hands now deep in his coat pockets. He didn't care for a single word that came out of Nick's mouth so he just let them float past his ears like dust.

The sun shone brighter than it had for a long time and the romanticist in Harry believed it was because his world had literally been made brighter by Louis becoming a part of it. He was a sap and he knew it. He loved romance. The dates. The movies. The books. The music. He saw the beauty where there was none and it was one of his fatal flaws really - he tried so hard to see the good in everything that he'd been bitten in the ass several times because of it.

"Did you just drop Louis off at the gates?" Nick asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts yet again,

"No no, we found the perfect little spot where a lot of people walk past. We'll get there eventually... I think everyone is really going to like him. He's so cute"

"...you have a thing for him, don't you?" Nick said, quirking an eyebrow at his ex,

"No, no, no. Don't be silly" Harry rambled, his cheeks and ears heating up to an adorable shade of pink, making Nick smirk,

"Then you won't mind if I-"

"Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence, Grimshaw."

Nick let out a somewhat throaty chuckle and Harry just shook his head and sped up, a small part of him Nick would get trampled by the masses or would fall into the lake. Harry wasn't bitter. Not at all. He didn't care to look over his shoulder when he heard his ex call his name, nor did he slow down to let him catch up after he stopped to get a stone out of his shoe - he just wanted to get to Louis; whether Nick was there or not.

His world seemed to burst into colour when he heard Louis singing in the distance; Harry some how just knew Louis was smiling as he sang. He sped up his walking and turned a corner to find there was a small crowd around the blue eyed boy - blocking him from Harry's view. A large group of the crowd was singing Wonderwall with Louis and clapping their hands.

"I can't see him" Nick panted, as he finally caught up with Harry, bending over to catch his breath - putting his hands on his thighs,

"Oh he's there alright"

"Hey isn't that Harry Styles?" Someone said, unknown to Louis "Let him through! Kid may get signed or some shit!"

As Harry approached, the crowd let him and Nick through - the singing boy coming into view. He flashed Harry a big grin before he and the crowd finished the song together. After a large amount of appraisal and large donations- they dispersed and Harry approached Louis.

"That was amazing, Lou!" He grinned, ruffling Louis messy hair, "This is Nick, he's my-"

"Friend. Best bud in fact" Nick interrupted, shaking Louis small hand,

"He's my colleague. He wanted to hear you sing so I brought him down - you going to be alright here until about 3 o'clock?" Harry asked, helping Louis put the donations into the pocket of his guitar case,

"Should be, I'll probably go eat around 1 o'clock"

"I can come with you, if you want?"

"No no Harry, it's okay. Just be back here for 3 okay? I'm sure you've got work you're supposed to be doing right now" Louis chuckled, "I won't disappear"

"Okay, I'll be back at 3."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses to what's going to happen next? XD  
> -L


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole bunch of shit about to go down in this chapter

Harry wasn't back at 3.

Nor was he back at 4.

In fact when Harry came running into Hyde park at quarter past 5, Louis was only moments away from giving up. The pair stood, staring at each other - the younger was shaking from the now cold breeze and tears were welling in his baby blue eyes.

"Y-You're late" he hiccupped, rubbing his red nose,

"I got held up... I had no way to tell you" Harry sighed, "I'm gonna need to get you a phone"

"I-I was w-worried you-you had j-just abandoned m-me" he sobbed, letting Harry pull him into his chest, his tears dampening Harry's shirt,

"Never Lou, I'm so sorry..."

The two stood there for a moment; Harry's arms wound tightly around the boy as he nuzzled his nose into Louis' feathery hair. Louis hadn't relied on someone for such a long time so the fact he thought Harry had given up on him that quickly was a massive knock to his already tiny ego. Harry mumbled reassurance into Louis soft hair, large hands rubbing up and down his back.

"Come on... Let's do some shopping" Harry said quietly, pulling back and wiping the tears off of Louis' shark cheekbones with the soft pads of his thumbs.

Louis nodded a little bit, his hands gripping the mans designer shirt a little. Harry smiled sweetly and without thinking he leant in and nuzzled his nose against the younger boy's. Louis breath hitched and his cheeks flushed a deep red; Gosh Harry Styles, what are you doing to me?

Harry let his large hand slip into Louis smaller one before tugging him out of the park. Louis trailed behind him, struggling to keep up with Harry's long legged strides. Both remained unaware of the paparazzo who had been taking photos of Louis all day - originally her boss had asked her to get a story on Louis but now she had photos of the young boy with the Harry Styles... _Romantic_ photos with Harry Styles.

Photos of them _embracing_.

_Eskimo kissing_.

Her pay cheque was about to sky rocket. She sped out of the park and ran almost straight into her boss; she blushed and mumbled an apology before handing over her camera to him. His hands wrapped around it as he flicked through - eyes going wide at the sight of the pair.

"This will be amazing gossip won't it?" She beamed, clearly very proud that she'd caught the pair,

"...This is a very private moment, Rhianne. I don't know if we can publish this" he sighed,

"But sir!"

"I'll think about it. Did they leave together? If so why didn't you follow them?" He said, clearing his throat a little - feeling a little uncomfortable discussing Louis as if he were the boy's stalker,

"Sorry! I'll go!"

"No way, this costs way too much!" Louis squeaked, as Harry had begun to pile any shirt Louis had even looked at somewhat longingly into the 18 year old's arms - the pair had been to two shops already and Harry's long arms has multiple bags hanging off them, the paparazzo had long lost the pair in the busy streets,

"Money isn't a problem, Lou. You have no clothes..." Harry laughed, "Gosh I feel like a weird sugar daddy or something."

Louis didn't think his cheeks could get any pinker but that comment turned him into a raspberry. The pair walked over to the till and the green-eyed one made sure the other's blue eyes didn't even glance at the price as the total was rung up by the lady. Harry took the bags and passed them to the 18 year old as his own arms were already full.

"This is way too much Harry, you really don't have to do all of this" Louis huffed, as the pair continued their walk through London together, people occasionally mumbling things about the pair,

"I know I don't have to Lou, but I am so shush" he chuckled, "You hungry? Wanna grab a bite?"

"We can eat back at yours, save you spending any more money. I'll cook!"

"Louis..."

"No no Harry, seriously. It's literally the least I could do" Louis pouted, making Harry grin and mockingly roll his eyes,

"Only if you model all of your new clothes for me" Harry snorted, winking playfully,

"O-Oh I-"

"I'm joking, love" he chuckled, as they began their walk back to After Dusk to get Harry's SUV.

Until he met Harry, Louis had never blushed so much in his entire life and now he seemed to be constantly some shade of pink. Harry loved making Louis' blush; the romantic and musician in him would perhaps compare the shade to perhaps the pink of a sunset or of a young rose - it was absolutely beautiful. But still not quite as beautiful as the blue of Louis' eyes; _oceanic_ was the first word Harry would've picked to describe them but that still didn't describe how deep and full of emotion those eyes were. They sparkled even in the night, even when everything around them seemed dull.

"Harry! I think it's about to start raining really heavily" Louis huffed, just as a raindrop landed on the end of Harry's nose, making him flinch,

"Well we better walk fast!"

Harry grabbed Louis hand and the two sped through the London crowds just as the heavens opened and rain came crashing down. Louis squealed as Harry's lavender sweater and the skinny jeans started absorbing the water and clinging to his small frame. He wailed curse words at Harry but the taller just shoved the wet boy into the SUV.

"Ugh" he grunted, his hair falling over his face in wet strings, glaring a little at Harry as the elder climbed into the drivers seat - that look quickly fading when Harry chucked him a fuzzy towel,

"Why do you have towels in your car?"

"For situations exactly like this" The 24 year old grinned, starting the engine - pretending not to notice the way Louis rolled his eyes.

Louis was so smitten. It wasn't love, not yet. But he completely adored Harry in everything he did - the way he talked, the way he moved. Harry was like his guardian angel and he couldn't feel more blessed.

The pair happily chatted away as Louis fucked around on his new iPhone 6S in rose gold ("because it's so pretty" - as he'd protested) that Harry had got him when they were shopping. He only had Harry's number but Harry had promised he'd get more eventually.

"Cmon, let's get inside" Harry said, as he parked up the car.

What Louis wasn't expecting when he climbed out of the car, was to find none other than Zayn stood underneath the shelter outside of Harry's building. He furrowed his brow and as he and Harry approached him quickly - to avoid the rain - he found himself being pulled into Zayn's arms.

"Oh god, you're okay" he mumbled,

"Uh?" Harry grunted, instantly recognising the suited man - Zayn Malik, CEO of London's largest gossip magazine,

"Zayn, what happened?" Louis asked quietly, "How did you know where I was?"

"Well I was going to get the tube home but there was a fire in the tunnels were you usually play and I was scared you got hurt" Zayn sighed, "And I knew you were with Harry because-"

Zayn paused as he saw the look on Harry's face. Had he not told Louis who he was yet? Did Louis not know he was living with one of the richest men in the UK? Harry gave him a pleading look before Zayn's honey eyes turned back to Louis.

"Harry and I have a mutual friend who told me you were together so I asked where Harry lived" he lied smoothly, noticing Harry mouthing _thank you_ out of the corner of his eye,

"Oh well I'm fine, terrific actually" Louis said, turning to look at Harry as he smiled, "Haz has been taking amazing care of me - we just spent all afternoon shopping"

"That's great, Harry can I talk to you alone for a second?" Zayn coughed, Louis taking the bags and Harry's flat key before leaving the two alone,

"Thank you so much" Harry blurted,

"Why haven't you told him who you are? Harry, he's a musician. You own a record label. You could literally change his life" Zayn snapped,

"I-I wanted to make sure he was genuinely in it for the music not the money. I'll tell him soon I swear" The taller sighed, "How do you know Louis?"

"I'll let him tell you. Good day."

Harry just stared confused at the man as he walked away; how had Zayn Malik got involved with a homeless 18 year old and kept it under wraps.

"Oh and Harry - keep the PDA with Louis to a minimum yeah?" Zayn called out with a smirk on his face, "I've got eyes everywhere."

The elder man gulped as his green eyes went wide. He scurried inside and up to his apartment. Zayn had photos of him and Louis in the park earlier... If they got out and Louis saw them, he'd find out who Harry was. So he just had to tell him first.

He pushed open the door of his apartment to find Louis looking at all the stuff Harry bought him. The two made the decision that he'd get his own part of Harry's wardrobe.

"How do you know Zayn?" Harry asked, as the two sat watching TV - after Louis had just finished putting his clothes into part of Harry's wardrobe and the elder decided they really needed to have a chat - clear the air about everything,

"Well, we first met about... Six months ago, he gave me some money - we chatted and then he went on his way. This continued for several months... Twice a fortnight he'd give me food"

"So he just fed you? Doesn't explain the whole him freaking out"

"Well uh" Louis mumbled, "About two weeks ago, you know it got really really cold? well he took me back to his place for the night... And uh"

"You slept together, didn't you?"

"I wish I could say no" the 18 year old sighed, leaning forward so he was no longer pressed against Harry's side, "He came onto me and I felt like I owed him for helping me out so I couldn't bring myself to say no."

Harry just stared at Louis back, not really sure what to say in this situation.

"...it was my first time too."

That snapped Harry back into reality. The poor boy had given himself up to someone when he wasn't ready... When he didn't want to. The elder man leant forward a little and pulled Louis back into his arms, letting the smaller bury his face into Harry's neck. Louis' let out a shaky breath as Harry's large hand gently rubbed his back - he hadn't opened up to someone like that in a very long time, not since _her_ and he was struggling to keep the tears in.

"A-At least he w-was cute" Louis chuckled weakly, a tear running down his cheek, trying to brighten the mood,

"Don't think about it anymore... I've got you" Harry whispered, turning his head a little to press a chaste kiss to the top of Louis head.

Harry ended up not telling Louis about his job; in fact - Harry managed to keep it to himself for about two weeks. The arguable best two weeks of his life so far. He and Louis bonded. They spent most evenings cuddling on the sofa and chatting about life - he even found out Louis birthday was next week. He was going to tell Louis about his job, he was. He was just waiting for the right moment, that's all.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Go on a date with me?"

Louis' natural response to Harry was to flail his hands and fling his pen across the room. He looked at the man with wide eyes, trying to tell if he's actually spoken those words.

"I mean... Uh... No fuck it, go on a date with me, Lou..." Harry rambled, taking Louis' small hands in his,

"Y-You want to go on a date with me?" He squeaked,

"Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you? Please?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'll go on a date with you" Louis blushed,

"7pm, we'll leave from here when I get back from work" Harry smiled, standing up and brushing down his trousers, "Stay home and relax today - there's stuff so you can take a bath, play some video games. Take care of yourself okay?"

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis forehead before leaving the apartment, leaving the younger man to drown in his thoughts. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why Harry would want to date him. There's something wrong with him, there has to be.

He stood up from the sofa and walked upstairs to Harry's room; on the mans bed he had laid out one of the suits and a tan trench coat **[A/N: like night changes vid]** with a pink post-it note on top. Louis bit his lip and walked over, picking up the note.

_Hey beautiful,_  
Wear this tonight?  
All the love   
\- H x

"Sap" he chuckled, looking over at the black alarm clock on Harry's dresser to see it was already 1 o'clock, "Good job I agreed or this would've been awkward to find."

Knowing he had six hours, he decided to take up on that bath Harry said he could have. Louis grabbed his phone and sent a text to Niall - one of Harry's friends he'd met last week and had taken a big liking to; he and Niall seemed to click instantly and became friends fast. He asked him if he knew any of the details of the date before he started blasting music really loudly.

He didn't even care how stupid he looked as he danced towards Harry's bathroom, belting out the lyrics to Victorious by Panic! At the Disco. He was happy. So happy that he'd begun to forget what it was like to feel sad.

His small hand gripped the tap of the bath and he twisted it to allow the hot water to fill up the tub - not before looking for a fun looking bath bomb. He opened a draw to find it full to the brim of _LUSH_ and other brands of bath bombs - he stuck his small hand in and pulled one out, tentatively sniffing the bag (smelling sage and jasmine) before turning it over to read the name.

"Sex bomb?" He chuckled to himself, pulling the bomb out of its bag to reveal a pink and purple item with a rose embedded in it, "Why doesn't it surprise me you own this, Styles?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and threw them bomb into the bath anyway. He sang along to his music as he began to strip his clothes off, tossing them on the floor with no care in the world.

Meanwhile at After Dusk, Harry found himself stuck in a meeting with his PR manager. She had strolled into his office with a frown on her face and her usually pristine suit crinkled.

"What do you think you're playing at, Styles?" She sighed, throwing magazines onto his desk - each showing photos of him with Louis,

"...I don't get the problem"

"He's not known. It's not good for your image. You need to be dating men rich and high profile"

"I really don't think I do. Look you already forced me to do PR stunts to hide the fact I was gay but that didn't work, what makes you think this will?"

"You won't be as stupid and reckless this time. They only found out because you were papped making out with Nick" she huffed,

"I don't care about my image. And besides; Lou is lovely"

"Well either you get a fake relationship or you make Louis' A-List by April" she explained,

"April? That's four months Rosa, that's near impossible no matter how talented Louis is"

"Well then you get a fake relationship, that Ed Sheeran kid is nice" she chuckled, playfully shoving Harry's arm,

"Get out of my office."

The brunette narrowed her overly lined eyes before storming out of the mans office, her heels making an annoying click on the floor. The man dropped his head onto his desk and groaned - alerting the attention of his two best friends. _Four months_? Was she trying to kill him?

"Harry? What happened?" Liam asked, placing a friendly hand I'm his friends shoulder,

"She wants me to make Louis A-list in four months. Four"

"That's kind of ridiculous" Niall said, perching on the edge of the desk, "D'ya know why she's done that? Cus she wants you to date some super rich person"

"I feel like you have to be stupid to think there's nothing going on between Louis and me... I mean, look at us" Harry groaned, gesturing to the magazine covers, "We're only going on our first real date tonight and I don't want this to stuff up everything"

"Louis really likes you Harry, it's obvious he does - you need to tell him about this. We can sign him and whilst we record and shit he can model for like adidas or something - just to get his name out there so they stop calling him ' _Harry's boy_ '" the brunette smiled softly,

"Okay, okay... Ni, are you 100% sure he'll like what I've planned?" The man said, eyes flickering to the blond,

"Trust me, he will. I managed to get a lot out of him about his ideal dates" Niall beamed, "Just stick to the plan"

"Got it, now, haven't you two got work to be doing?" Harry chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

The two scuttled out of the room and Harry slid his office chair over to the computer so he could get more work done. _I wonder what Louis is up to_?

To answer Harry's question, the small boy was currently sat on his sofa in nothing but a towel, furiously playing Fifa and yelling curses at the tv. It was still only about 3pm so the boy was wasting time doing meaningless things he used to do when he lived at home. _Home_. It wasn't home. Things he used to do when he was left at peace in that old hell hole. Do you know what was home to Louis? Harry. Harry is home. Harry is Louis safe place, his heaven, his nirvana... He'd be so lost if it wasn't for the 24 year old. He might be dead by now, who knows? But he doesn't have to wonder because it's not a problem anymore.

At around 5 o'clock Louis decided that 2 hours was a reasonable amount of time to use to make himself look as hot as possible for the date with Harry. Considered Harry was already a God he wanted to at least look slightly worthy for him - like he at least had some chance as even with his new branded clothes, every time he went out with Harry he still felt underdressed; he tended to still sport Adidas or something very comfy whilst Harry wore Gucci and YSL, looking like he stepped straight out of vogue every day.

He trudged upstairs to Harry's room and slid himself into the suit; loving how well tailored it was to his body; remembering fondly Harry's insistence for him to own a suit that actually fit. He buttoned the white shirt up before slipping the Burberry trench coat over his small body. _Burberry_. He owned something from Burberry.

The small boy strolled over to the mirror and brushed himself down, eyeing himself up for a moment before nodding slightly in self-approval. He'd be lying to himself if he said he looked bad... He wouldn't say he looked amazing but he's presentable; slightly worthy of being seen with Mr Styles.

Harry came home at about 6:30 and told Louis he'd be taking a shower, not before showering the boy in compliments.

"Gosh Lou, I knew you'd look good but... Wow" Harry breathed, "You're other worldly."

The young boy just covered his red face and giggled. The elder of the men grinned and strolled out of the room, leaving Louis to finish getting ready. Louis sighed and carried on doing his hair - desperate to try and make himself look presentable - Harry hadn't even showered and he already looked ten times better than Louis felt he did.

As the clock reached seven there was a knock on the front door.

"Haz! Someone's at the door!" Louis called from the loft.

He furrowed his brow and called out the man's name again at the lack of answer, but nothing. He must still be showering. Louis groaned and walked downstairs to open the door; not noticing the shower couldn't be heard. His blue eyes scanned the room before he opened the door.

He took a step back when he was met by Harry, leant against the door frame with white roses and lavender blossoms in his hands. The man was dressed in one of the most hideously beautiful suits Louis had ever seen - it was white and black floral and the trousers were _flared._ If it were anyone else Louis would've ripped the suit off and burned it but it was Harry so he just wanted to rip the suit of... And then his own suit. He shook his head and grinned at the green eyed man. Harry returned the gesture.

"for you, beautiful" The man said,

"...You're corny" Louis giggled, holding the flowers to his chest after Harry had passed them to him,

"I thought I should do our first date properly" the man beamed, as Louis put the flowers in a vase,

"I'd say Nandos was our first date" the younger smirked, walking back to Harry - letting the green eyed beauty take his small hand,

"No! I refuse to agree!" Harry huffed, as the pair walked out to the car,

"Sorry Haz, but it's true! Let's just enjoy this one - yeah?"

The 24 year old just rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' cheek. It may not be their first date to the young boy but he was certainly going to make this a night to remember.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILER LOL)  
> I've put a note where the smut starts and ends so you don't have to read if you don't want to. I'm not v. Good at writing smut but I tried. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> -L

Harry pulled the car up outside the restaurant - knowing there was a valet - and before Louis could even think of getting out, the elder man had jogged round the other side to help him out. The man knew there would be paparazzi here, there's always someone that over hears his plans and tweets them.

Louis sent him a sweet smile, ignoring how insane the paparazzi were as he slid his small hand into the 24 year old's larger one and climbed out of the car. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis soft cheek before the pair walked up the stairs to the restaurant- ignoring the flashes and millions of questions being fired their way.

They walked in and the small boy couldn't contain his shock when he saw how fancy this restaurant was - there were chandeliers, violins, and the food was tiny.

"Table for Styles?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow at the waitress slightly,

"Ah yes, Mr Styles. Follow me" she beamed, taking two menus.

Harry placed his large hand on the small of Louis back and the pair followed the immaculately dressed woman through the restaurant. When they had basically crossed the entire room, Louis furrowed his brow.

"Harry?" He questioned, his voice housed, "Why are we walking passed all of the tables?"

The elder man just wiggled his eyebrows at Louis as the waitress pushed aside a heavy dark red curtain to reveal some stairs. The 18 year old became even more confused as men with trays of covered food started walking up the stairs in front of them - each of their posture perfect and they looked almost robotic.

"I know you liked the restaurant but it was too crowded for my liking... So..."

Louis covered his mouth with his hand as he finally saw what Harry had been hiding. The curly haired man had taken him up onto the terrace of the restaurant and in front of them now was a beautifully decorated canopy with fairy lights and roses - the table was laid immaculately with a bucket of champagne on ice in the middle and there were violinists up here as well.

"Do you like it?"

"Harry, I love it" the boy squeaked, letting Harry pull him over to the table.

The 24 year old pulled out the boys chair and let him sit down before walking around to his side and settling himself into the seat; Louis looked out over London and the twinkling lights of the buildings looked like stars from up on the terrace - the cars on the roads looking like tiny comets shooting through the night sky. Champagne was poured into their glasses as music filled their ears.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asked, as the waiter slid a leather bound menu into Louis small grip.

The boy opened the menu to find that someone had put tape over all of the prices. He narrowed his eyes at Harry who just winked playfully and took a sip of his drink. Louis returned his gaze to the menu; he didn't even know how to pronounce half of the stuff that was there but there was a particularly nice sounding chicken Alfredo so he decided to stick with what he knew.

"Chicken Alfredo would be nice..." He mumbled, his small fingers trying to pick at the tape - only to find out it was under a layer of laminate,

"Same for me please" Harry said, taking Louis menu to give to the waiter,

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Louis hummed, his eyes full of admiration as his and Harry's hand met across the table,

"You deserve so much more than me, Lou. You deserve the world."

_'You are my world_ ' Louis thought, blushing as Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Their food was very quickly on the table and the elder man struggled to contain himself as the noises Louis was making as he ate his food were crazy hot. The curly haired man crossed his long legs and tried to zone Louis out.

"What do you write about in your music?" He asked,

"Things that inspire me really... Past experiences, people. It's a massive mix of things. Sometimes I get inspired for hours and hours on end, other times I can't write for weeks. I feel like I can be quite vocally weak on my own which is why I want to perform with others"

"You're not vocally weak. Your voice is so unique, so passionate - I feel like a whole lot of people are missing that in the music industry these days."

They were there for what seemed like hours. Just talking about everything and anything - Harry wanting to make sure the night didn't end until Louis 19th birthday - Which was in 3 and a half hours. But something told him that Louis had other plans up his well tailored trench-coat sleeve. After Harry had given over the money for the bill; the blue eyed beauty dragged him to his feet and back down towards the front of the restaurant where the SUV had already been brought round.

"Lou..?"

"Shh" he giggled, Harry just shrugging in response and driving back towards his penthouse - eyes continuously flickering to the clock as it counted down towards midnight.

"I want to dance with you" Louis explained, when he hung up his coat as they arrived back,

"We could've done that there, babe" Harry chuckled, "Didn't realise that's why you wanted to get away so desperately"

"Yeah but I didn't want to dance to violins" the boy replied, plugging his phone into Harry's speaker.

The elder slowly walked over to the boy and placed his arms on Louis' small waist as the song began to softly play through the sound system.

" _Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you_ ,  
_And everything you do_ ,  
_Yeah, they were all yellow_ "

"Coldplay?" He hummed, smiling softly as Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, and looked up at him with sparkling eyes,

"Mhmm" Louis sighed.

" _I came along_ ,  
_I wrote a song for you_ ,  
_And all the things you do,_  
_And it was called "Yellow_ ".

_So then I took my turn_ ,  
_Oh what a thing to have done_ ,  
_And it was all yellow_."

The 18 year old nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and the older man wrapped his arms fully around the boy - holding him into his chest as they swayed to the music. The green-eyed one made a comment about this not being proper dancing but Louis just squeezed him and continued to sway.

" _Your skin_ ,  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_ ,  
_Turn into_  
_Something beautiful_ ,  
_Do you know_ ,  
_You know I love you so_ ,  
_You know I love you so._

_I swam across_ ,  
_I jumped across for you_ ,  
_Oh what a thing to do_.  
_'Cause you were all yellow_."

The tall man pulled back so he could see Louis' soft expression before he rested their foreheads together - faces so close that their noses brushed. The younger boy smiled sweetly and continued to dance.

" _I drew a line_ ,  
_I drew a line for you_ ,  
_Oh what a thing to do_ ,  
_And it was all yellow_.

_Your skin_ ,  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_ ,  
_Turn into_  
_Something beautiful_ ,  
_Do you know_ ,  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_ ,  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_.

Harry leant in to kiss Louis but the small boy pressed his finger to Harry's lips.

" _It's true_ ,  
_Look how they shine for you_ ,"

"I don't kiss on the first date" he smirked, making the beautiful man in front of him furrow his brow.

" _Look how they shine for you_ ,  
_Look how they shine for,_  
_Look how they shine for you_ ,  
_Look how they shine for you_ ,  
_Look how they shine_."

 "But Louis..." Harry whined, as the small boy moved his hands so they were cupping Harry's cheeks and the pair were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

" _Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you_ ,  
_And all the things that you do_."

"Good job it's the second date."

And with that their lips met in a fiery and passionate kiss that both had been so desperately needing. Harry grunted and held the boy as close as he physically could as he licked into the boy's minty tasting mouth (silently thanking God that the restaurant gave them mints with their bill).

Louis let out a squeak as the man picked him up and started walking up the stairs; Louis tightened his legs around Harry's waist and let out a sweet moan as the 24 year old started sucking a dark love bite onto the exposed part of his neck.

"Gonna take such good care of you" Harry purred, lowering the boy to the plushy bed - it being even softer than Louis has ever imagined - he felt like he was on a cloud.

The two started pushing their own and each other's clothes off desperately, making an unceremonious pile on the floor that Harry would no doubt be eager to tidy up when there wasn't an almost naked Angel in his bed. He grabbed a condom and lube from his draw before moving back to the bed. As he leant over Louis he took a moment to reveal in the 18 year olds beauty; everything from the thin layer of sweat on Louis' golden skin to the almost obscene curves of his hips was marvellous.

**[SMUT BEGINS]**

As Harry appeared to be frozen in place, the younger boy took actions into his own hands and got onto all fours so he could brush his lips against the outrageous bulge in Harry's tight boxers. He nuzzled his nose against the length before using his teeth to slide down the mans boxers.

Louis had to try not to gasp as Harry's cock slapped against his stomach; it was huge and... So much prettier than any cocks he'd seen in porn... Or Zayn's cock for that matter. ' _Stop thinking about Zayn's cock, Louis_ '. He shook his head before taking the length in his small hand and pumping it as he continued to study every one of the 9 inches.

Harry groaned and wound his large hand into Louis feathery hair as the smaller of the pair ran his tongue up the vein on the underside of the man's dick before sucking the tip into his mouth and lightly bobbing his head.

"Fuck, Lou... D-Don't tease" Harry murmured, lightly encouraging the blue eyed boy with a slight tug of his caramel hair,

"Wanna see my party trick?" The younger of the pair smirked, as he popped off the end of Harry's length.

Before Harry could even think of questioning what he meant Louis took his length in between his pink lips and deep throated Harry until his small nose was pressed against Harry's pubic bone. The elder let out a deep moan as Louis bobbed his head, using his hand as well even though he could take it all. Louis looked absolutely obscene with his lips stretched out and his blue eyes watery - Harry wasn't sure if he'd last long at all with a sight like that.

"Holy shit baby" he whined, pulling Louis off him carefully by his hair, leaving a trail of saliva between Louis thin lips and the mans cock, "no more, no more... I want to cum with you, love. Lie down for me."

Louis moved away and lay down on his back with his thick thighs spread. As Harry grabbed the lube bottle, Louis removed his boxers and threw them on the floor.

"Rings or no rings?" Harry asked, gesturing to his very ring clad fingers as he popped open the bottle of lube,

"...rings" Louis breathes heavily, eyes lidded with lust,

"Is now a bad time to ask where you learnt that party trick?" The man chuckled, as he lubed up his long fingers,

"When I was 15 I was dared to deep throat a banana... And I did..."

Harry smiled and nodded before pressing his middle finger past Louis tight ring of muscle. The boy's face scrunched up and he wriggled slightly. The elder of the two leant forward and pressed his plump lips to Louis' thin ones to help him relax.

"Relax for me baby" he said softly, as he began to slowly thrust the finger, "you're doing so well."

The 18 year old let out a shaky breath and relaxed his body; going almost pliant under Harry's touch - letting the curly haired angel above him press in another finger. He looked up into the man's eyes, his blue eyes glossed over as the man worked his long fingers into the smaller ones prostate.

"Fuck Harry... Gosh, fuck me now!" Louis begged, as Harry assaulted his prostate quickly with his digits,

"Fuck, okay baby."

The man withdrew his fingers and wiped them down on the sheets. Louis watched Harry with big and innocent eyes as the 24 year old rolled the condom over his hard length. The boy couldn't believe how gorgeous the man in front of him was - his tattooed skin shone in the dim lights from Harry's lamps and his curls fell in a beautiful but sweaty mess around his face.

Louis couldn't help but giggle and squeal as Harry pulled Louis closer by his hips. He pressed a rough kiss to the blue eyed boy's lips as he wrapped one of his thick thighs around his own waist.

"Tell me if you need me to stop, yeah?" He mumbled against Louis lips, the boy just grunting in response.

Harry shifted his hips slightly and used his hand to guide himself into Louis wet heat; the boy hissing at the big intrusion. The elder whispered reassurances into Louis' ear, lips grazing the skin of the boys cheek as he very slowly pushed in.

"F-Fuck, Harry" Louis whined, "So big..."

Harry paused for a moment as he finally bottomed out after a lot of stopping and starting. He pulled back from his spot nestled into Louis neck to look down at the beautiful boy beneath him whose chest was rising and falling quickly.

"So beautiful" he whispered, grazing his thumb over Louis swollen bottom lip.

Before the guitarist could protest, Harry started thrusting into him - his hips meeting Louis' curved behind with a firm smack. He smashed his full lips against Louis' chapped ones and began fucking him hard, deep but slow - putting everything he had into each thrust as he licked into the musician's mouth.

"God could you fuck me any slower?" Louis growled, "fuck!"

_I think someone has a case of power bottom syndrome,_ Harry thought as he started to put more speed into his thrusts - their loud moans and grunts clashing with the sweet sound of what Harry thinks is Adele playing on the speakers downstairs. He doesn't have the willpower to listen to the music; not when Louis is so loud. Part of Harry thought the boy would be quiet in bed but with every slam into his prostate Louis was letting out some kind of beautiful sound, more melodic than any music.

Just as Louis started to shake; the elder man wrapped his large hand around his thick length and began to pump him - if he weren't distracted by fucking Louis the handjob may have felt even better but even the sloppy jerking motion matched with the deep fast thrusting was way too much for Louis to handle.

"Gonna cum, fuck!" He groaned, arching his back.

Harry made one long deep thrust directly into Louis sensitive bundle of nerves and the guitarist screamed out Harry's name and came in white ribbons across his stomach. The sight alone made the elder man cum hard with a deep groan.

After a few moments of catching their breath Harry pulled out and chucked the used condom in the trash.

**[SMUT ENDS]**

He collapsed beside Louis and rolled onto his side so he could see the clock just over Louis shoulder. _23:59._

Harry pulled the boy into his chest and let Louis snuggle into him, his hot breath against Harry's skin. Neither cared that Louis was kind of a mess right now, that was to be worried about later. All that mattered now was them.

Louis looked up at Harry with big sparkly eyes and gently kissed the man; lazily kissing him and smiling like an idiot.

"Guess what Lou..." Harry whispered, his lips ghosting the shell of the boy's ear,

"What?"

_00:00_

"Happy birthday."

Louis rolled over slightly to look at the clock - Harry was right. Louis was officially 19. He huffed and snuggled back into Harry's arms, he didn't want to get any older.

"Oh don't be a moody baby, it's your birthday!" Harry chuckled,

"Birthdays suck, old man... Don't wanna get older" Louis pouted,

"You get to spend your day with your friends and get presents, what's not to love"

"Presents?"

"Presents."

Louis giggled and let Harry wind his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He slung his leg over Harry's waist and cuddled up into his side. The elder man thought now would be a good time to bring up his job... I mean Louis was happy and sexed out - when would be better?

"...Louis, I want you to come to work with me today" Harry said softly, making the younger look up at him with a furrowed brow,

"But Harry-"

"I know you want to play. Which is why I'm taking you to work with me... I own a record label Louis and I'd love it if you let me sign you"

"Y-You're joking" he squeaked, propping himself up so he was looking down at Harry,

"I don't joke about these things - you're one of the most passionate musicians I've seen in a while"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, old man?!" Louis huffed, playfully punching Harry's chest,

"I've signed homeless musicians before and they totally fucked me over but you... You tried to give me money. You wanted to play even though you had a place to sleep and food to eat. And I see how happy playing music makes you that there's no way that you do it for money"

"Wow... Well I'd be honoured to come to work with you" Louis blushed, snuggling back into Harry's side, his nose brushing against the soft skin of Harry's neck.

Harry's breath hitched as Louis snuggled further into his warm embrace. The 24 year old was never the mind to ask for much in life, but if he could he would wish to fall asleep to the touch of Louis' slightly rough fingertips against his skin, the sound of the 19 year old's breath and the warmth of his lips against his neck and the feel of Louis heart beating with his own every day.

Louis could tell you he felt the same, but wouldn't. He wouldn't tell you that he thinks of Harry every second of every day. He wouldn't tell you that Harry's arms had become his favourite place to be. And that the 24 year old had made him feel whole again.

It was a shame really that neither of the pair had admitted their feelings right then because it would've made things a whole lot simpler.


	10. Chapter Ten

"You let your boy toy out of eyesight for two seconds... Two seconds. And look."

Rosa dropped the magazines onto the desk in front of Harry and slid them towards him. He furrowed his brow and picked one up - right there on the covers was a photo of Louis embracing a young woman with a smile on his face.

"And I'm sure Louis doesn't really have many friends, right?" She smirked, her cruel eyes glinting,

"Sh-She's..."

"Shame that really - I quite liked him."

 

**(EARLIER THAT DAY)**

 

Harry's alarm went off and the pair simultaneously groaned; Louis snuggled further into Harry's bare chest whilst the elder rubbed his sleepy green eyes. Harry may have set his alarm a little early so he could just spend some time with Louis before work.

"What time is it?" Louis huffed, nuzzling his nose against Harry's jaw,

"7am, babe. We got to leave at 8" the man smiled, smiling sweetly as he ran his large fingers through Louis' hair,

"Why wake me up so earlyyyy?" He whimpered, 

"Wanted to make out some more before we left" Harry pouted, batting his eyelashes dramatically, 

"Lame."

But despite his mocking, Louis found himself leaning in to kiss the 24 year old; lazing licking into Harry's mouth as the kiss remained passionate but soft. It didn't take long for the boy to pull back and snuggle into Harry's chest again; closing his baby blues. 

"Come on, babe. You need to get up" he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Louis head,

"Don't wanna..." The boy mumbled, yawning a little,

"Please? I can't be late."

The small boy rolled away from Harry and sat up on the edge of the bed; stretching his arms above his head before grabbing some clothes.

"I'm just gonna go grab a few things before I come down to your office, Haz. I want to make a first good impression" the boy smiled, pulling a shirt over his head,

"Do you need money?"

"No no, I've got some left over from busking. Text me the address - okay? I'll be there."

He pressed his lips to Harry's softly before pulling back and heading out of the apartment, feeling happy and warm. Despite it only being 8am it was bright and sunny outside and Louis didn't even feel a little bit cold. He dug his hands into his pockets to see how much he had; he'd made a lot at Hyde Park and wanted to do something in return for the man who had given him everything.

The boy slowly approached the coffee shop and pushed the door open with a small hand; his blue eyes blinking to adjust to the dimmer lights. A shaky breath passed through his lips as he slid up to the counter.

"Decaff coffee to go?" He squeaked.

As the woman span around Louis eyes widened and so did hers. The pair eyed each other up - she hadn't changed a bit since they last saw each other. Her brown hair still fell in neat waves over her face and her eyes were still friendly.

"Lou?"

"A-Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come hug me?" He giggled, tears in his eyes.

She ran around the corner and pulled the small boy into her arms; making his face light up. The girl pulled back and looked Louis over once again; clearly impressed with his appearance.

"You... You look good"

"I could say the same for you Eleanor, you look amazing" he chuckled, "I've missed you"

"You were my best friend, it was so weird the day you left babe"

"El, you did things for me that I'll never ever be able to repay you for and not saying goodbye is one of the biggest things I regret not doing" he sighed, tears now freely rolling down their cheeks, "You were there for me when no one else was"

"Well my baby brother needed a beard, and I wanted to help him with everything" Eleanor chuckled weakly, "Was hell to go over and have to ask your mother where you were after you missed school for a week... She looked at me like I'd just asked how to kill someone. She told me what happened, well her perspective, so I screamed at her"

"I wish I'd said goodbye, I should've come over"

"Please stop apologising, babe. You're here now... You have a phone? I'd love to keep in touch, sweetie"

"Oh yeah - can't stay for too long, I've got to grab a few things so here's my phone. Text me, yeah?"

 

**(NOW)**

 

"Haz!" Louis beamed, holding the baby pink roses in his hands, stopping in the door way when he saw the look on Harry's face and the contrasting one on Rosa's, "What's wrong?

"You tell me" the man snapped, shoving the magazines off his desk and onto the floor at Louis feet.

The boy looked down and furrowed his brow, he was literally only with Eleanor this morning - how was his face already all over gossip magazines. He knelt down and picked one up, his small fingers gripping the glossy paper as the other hand struggled to hold up the heavy roses.

Tears ran angrily down Harry's cheeks as he stared at Louis confused expression.

"I was only with her this morning, why..?"

"Who is she?" Harry growled, standing up and slamming his large hands on the desk - making Louis drop the roses on the floor, scattering the baby pink across the dark wood, "Was that why you were gone for so long? Did you take her back to my apartment?"

"Sh-She was my b-best friend back in Donny" he sniffled, tears building fast in his baby blue eyes, "D-Did you actually think I-I was seeing this girl?"

"Why wouldn't you see her?! She's perfect?"

"BECAUSE IM GAY AND I FUCKING LIKE YOU!"

Before Harry could speak again, Louis had stormed out with the tears still pouring down his cheeks. _Fuck_.

"Well aren't you an idiot?" Rosa chuckled, picking up one of the roses between her manicured fingers and bringing it up to her nose, the soft petals grazing her skin.

He ran out of the office, screaming Louis name - but the boy was gone. Out of sight. He frantically looked around when he saw him about to climb into Zayn's red Ferrari.

"LOUIS PLEASE!" He sobbed, running towards the car,

"Get away from m-me! H-How could you n-not trust me!" Louis whimpered,

"She's a beautiful woman! I was scared because you're too good for me... I-I just thought..."

"Oh you just thought, did you?" He sneered, as Zayn climbed out the drivers side, "Right after I let you fuck me, you think I'd go see a woman?"

"Whoa, you two fucked?"

"Zayn, stay out of this"

"No this is my business too if you're getting in my car, did you sleep with him?" Zayn hissed, narrowing his eyes at Louis,

"Yes Zayn I did! He fucked me really good, are you done now?" Louis spat,

"Get away from my car."

Louis slammed the door shut and Zayn quickly got in and drove off - leaving Louis and Harry stood on the sidewalk with the smaller boys back to the record label owner. The green eyed man sighed and reached out to touch Louis.

"Don't touch me" he snapped, running back inside the building - not having anywhere else to go,

"Lou, please."

When Harry walked in, he found Louis in Niall's arms - sobbing into the blonde's chest. The Irishman narrowed his icy blue eyes at Harry and shook his head before turning his attention back to the crying 19 year old. Liam grabbed Harry's bicep and dragged him into his office; shutting the door - careful to avoid the roses scattered all over the wood.

"You're a prat, you know that right?" He huffed, watching the curly haired man bend down to pick up each individual rose, including the squashed ones, "Louis is crazy about you"

"Did you not see her?"

"I did see her... But... Harry, my friend" Liam chuckled, before shoving Harry against the wall, with narrowed eyes, "LOUIS IS GAY."

Harry's head lowered as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He was an absolute idiot - why would Louis be seeing a woman? As he looked up,Liam stood back and for the first time since they'd met, Harry could see the look of rejection in the boys brown eyes. The ones that were usually so friendly were cold and almost unforgiving.

"Louis is going to stay with Niall for a few days, give you time to clear your head. Think about what you've done, what you said... Give Louis some time..."

"But Liam... I need to sign him and make him famous in _four_ months. We c-can't delay"

"We'll get him to start song writing whilst he's with Niall."

Harry nodded and lowered his head; he couldn't believed he'd fucked up everything so quickly. He finally thought he was getting somewhere with Louis opening up to him; telling him about himself but now they were right back at step one - there was no doubt Louis would close his shell that Harry had been so desperately been trying to pry open.

As he went to leave his office Louis looked up at him with red eyes - his body shaking.

"Th-Thanks for a great birthday" he spat. 

He went to speak but Louis turned his back on him and he could only watch dejectedly as Niall wordlessly led Louis out of the building.

He's got to fix this.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Take him out for a few hours please?????_

Niall stared at the pleading text from Harry before making a turn away from his home and into the city centre. Louis seemed relatively calm now but it was clear in his big eyes that he was still upset with Harry - the Irishman could only hope that whatever Harry was doing would be enough to fix things.

"Wanna try and write a song? We'll grab a coffee"

"...yeah okay" the boy mumbled, tapping his small fingers against the dashboard, "I've got some stuff flittering around... In fact, I think I've got a song idea. One that's been flittering around for a short while."

The blonde pulled up his car outside a coffee shop and gave Louis a soft smile. He'd really grown to love the boy - as soon as Harry introduced him, the pair instantly clicked. He trusted Louis quickly and everything about the boy was just so lovable. In fact, Louis was helping Niall plan the date with Liam that he hadn't even asked the brunette on yet - they'd known each other a while but the Irishman, despite being a confident guy, was way too nervous to ask out Liam... I mean, he'd be stupid not to be. Liam was like a god in Niall's eyes.

He held the door open for the small boy and he instantly saw the girl behind the counter's face light up. Louis grinned and pulled her into a hug as she ran round the counter again - Niall recognised her to be the girl from the magazine.

"Niall this is Eleanor, my best friend from Donny.. El, this is Niall, my best mate from London"

"I'm your best mate?" Niall gasped, placing a hand on his heart, "oh Lou"

"Stop it, you sap. You got a break soon, El? Can you sit with us?"

"In about half an hour, is that okay Niall?"

"Of course, we're just writing songs" the Irishman chuckled.

Eleanor took the pair's order before returning behind the counter; she smiled softly as she watched Louis scribble on a piece of paper - she knew the boy had always had a passion for music and was so happy it was still there.

"What's the song about?" Niall asked, as he watched Louis smudgy blue pen slide across the paper,

"Coming out... But subtly I guess... I mean it's not perfect, wanna read it and tweak it for me?"

Louis slid the paper across the table and the man mouthed along to the words as he gently tapped the pen against them. His brow was furrowed in concentration; not even noticing the drinks now on the table.

' _Make a little conversation_  
_So long I've been waiting_  
_To let go of myself and feel alive_

_So many nights I thought it over_  
_Told myself I kind of liked her_  
_But there was something missing in her eyes_

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho)_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever be enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough_

_And it's alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you're lost, I'll find the way_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_

_So hot that I couldn't take it_  
_Want to wake up and see your face_  
_And remember how good it was being here last night_

_Still high with a little feeling_  
_I see the smile as it starts to creep in_  
_It was there, I saw it in your eyes_

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho)_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever be enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough_

_And it's alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you're lost, I'll find the way_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_  
_I'll make this feel like home_

_Baby we could be enough_

_It's alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you're lost, I'll find the way_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_ '

Louis sipped nervously at his tea as he waited for Niall; the man hadn't even crossed out a word of what the shorter had written and his furrowed brow had turned into a smile.

"This is perfect, Lou. Like wow" he chuckled, "How long has that been in that brain of yours?"

"Well I had the first bit for a while... But then-"

"You met Harry?"

Louis nodded a tiny bit as he sipped his tea, eyes not lifting to meet Niall's. His small fingers gripped the cup as he tried to control his breathing - he would not cry again. The Irishman carefully slipped the piece of paper into one of his folders for safe keeping as Eleanor came over, sliding in beside Louis.

"So Lou, I have a question..." She said quietly, placing a magazine on the table, "Why am I on the cover of magazines?"

"...they think I'm cheating on Harry Styles with you. Even though I'm not even dating Harry... And I'm gay" he huffed, before mumbling into his cup, "fucking assholes"

"How do you even know Harry Styles? And Niall Horan? I bet you know like... Zayn Malik"

"Yeah I know him too"

"How did all this happen, are you like super famous or whatever?"

"No. I met Zayn whilst busking in the London Underground and he fed me every now and then... And well until about an hour ago I was living with Harry because he took me in off of the streets"

"What happened?"

"He freaked out when he saw the photos and started asking if I took you back to his apartment and if I was seeing you even though... Stuff happened between us the night before. I screamed at him, he cried, I cried and now I'm living with Niall until he gets his act together."

Meanwhile, Harry's clumsy fingers worked endlessly to make the home look exquisite - the bunch of the baby pink roses, including the squashed ones had found their way into a vase. He pulled up some screens in a space in the recording booth and started setting up the old studio that was in there. He wanted this room to become Louis' space, not his, Louis'. He couldn't remember the last time he actually used it and he knew that the 19 year old would appreciate it more because he didn't have his own space in the apartment,

He decorated the room to make it as Louis friendly as possible; cleaning up the plushy leather sofa, repainting the cracks in the paint and fixing up the sound booth to make sure it all worked. The one thing he didn't do was move Olivia, he didn't want to cross a line so instead he picked up some confetti shaped like musical notes and rose petals and created a trail to the music room so when Niall brought him over he knew to follow.

He poured his heart and soul out into a note - letting Louis see a part of him he'd kept away for a long time. A shaky sigh left his body before he left the apartment, texting Niall that he'd left it so Louis can go back if he wants some stuff.

"You want to go get a few things from Harry's? He's not there, I promise"

"Okay, coming El?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"I really could not care less what Harry thinks."

The three left the coffee shop and before long were outside Harry's apartment. Louis planned to be in and out as quickly as possible but when he saw the trail leading from Olivia and down the corridor he furrowed his brow.

He told the others to wait on the sofa as he followed the petals, noting the roses he got Harry were now on display proudly in the living room. As he reached the door of the music room he found a note. He could instantly tell it was from Harry by the handwriting. He carefully pulled it away from the door and begun to read it.

 

' _Lou_ ,

_I don't even think I could even begin to put into words how sorry I am for being such a shit. I totally overreacted to seeing the photos and I should've asked calmly what had happened. I'm not going to justify what I said because I know I was in the wrong. I'm not going to try and pin the blame on anyone else either, not even Rosa (no matter how much I despise that cow.)_

_Before I met you, I was lost. I always felt like a part of me was missing but nothing I ever did or had filled the void. Kind of like a puzzle but with the most important piece missing. People always call me the man who has everything, but always forgot I was alone. Always forgot I never had any one to share it all with._

_But then I saw you... No, I heard you. The way you played Photograph in the Underground was so emotional and I instantly became infatuated with you as soon as I laid eyes on you. Your soft feathery hair and your beautiful eyes are enchanting. I could spend hours telling you how much I adore every single centimetre of you, every inch... The way you smile. Your laugh. The fact it takes every muscle in your face to say the word "idiot". You're something special, Lou. Something irreplaceable._

_You inspired me to start song writing again. Something I haven't done for years. You're my muse. I forgot how good it felt to pick up a pen and pour my emotions out into music; I'd love to hear you sing my words for me._

_I'm not entirely sure who brought us together but I'm so glad I took the subway that day. I can't imagine going another day without seeing your smile, feeling your touch. I want to wake up every morning to you. Your morning voice, the way you stretch out like a little kitten, your sleepy eyes and smile. I never believed in perfection until then. I thought there was no way you could be perfect, but after our night together I had the pleasure of realising you were. The sheer joy that I had somehow managed to find someone so ethereal, so beautiful that no one would ever believe me..._

_So, I wanted to do something for you. Aside from signing you and hopefully changing your life, I wanted you to have your own space in the apartment... Your own outlet because before you had nowhere to go to get away from everything. So I cleaned up the music room for you. Everything works again, I fixed up the sound booth. I sincerely hope you enjoy using it, babe._

_Hope you can forgive me, I miss having you in my arms._

_All the love,_  
_H x'_

 

Louis whole body was shaking as the tears ran down his cheeks. He sniffled and clutched the letter to his chest as he pushed open the door of the music room. A squeak left his lips as his eyes finally fell upon the room; sure Harry had mentioned it before but Louis never thought to look.

He could get over the slight smell of paint as he walked in. There was a grand piano, guitars and basses on the walls alongside platinum and gold records. The walls were a deep shade of red and as he flicked on a switch at the wall, the sound board outside the recording booth came alive with colour - red and green lights flickering as his small fingers fiddled with the knobs.

"Lou? You alri... Wow, it looks great in here."

The shorter boy ran over to the blonde to hug him tight and sob into his neck, letter pressed between their chests and Louis hand. The blonde rubbed his back and couldn't fight the smile that creeped onto his face.

_You've done good styles, you've done good._


	12. Chapter Twelve

"...Harry... Haz... HARRY!"

The label owner jolted awake, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. He grunted and pulled it off to see a very smug looking Liam in front of him. Harry furrowed his brow and passed Harry his phone.

"It's rang like ten times."

Harry desperately grabbed his phone from the mans hands to see he had missed calls from Louis, Niall and an unknown number. He furrowed his brow but rung back Louis, nibbling at the skin on the side of his fingers - fighting the tears that were threatening to fall already.

"... _hi_ "

"Lou..."

" _Th-Thank you so m-much for the room_ " the younger said, his voice shaky,

"Don't thank me, you deserve it all... You deserve the world, Lou" Harry replied quietly, wishing the boy was here with him,

" _It's m-more than enough Harry, it's beautiful in there_ " the boy replied, his voice echoing slightly,

"I'm so glad you like it, I only wish I could've seen your face when you saw it"

" _I can't even begin to thank you enough... But this is a start_ "

"What do you-"

In that moment, Louis walked into the office with a large bouquet of flowers, balloons, chocolate and a small basket with a blanket over the top of it. The taller man stood up as Louis placed all the things on the desk before placing the white wicker basket into Harry's arms.

"Take off the blanket..." He whispered.

Harry furrowed his brow but carefully took off the blanket. A very unmanly squeal left his lips at the sight of a tiny black kitten blinking up at him sleepily. His gaze flickered between Louis and the kitten before he placed the basket on the desk and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh god Louis. What did I do to deserve a kitten?" He said, tears rolling down his cheeks,

"I just saw him in a shop and I couldn't not get him... His eyes reminded me of you" the boy mumbled, burying his face into the man's chest.

Harry looked down at the basket to see the green-eyed kitten attempting to climb out onto his desk; a small mew leaving its mouth when it made eye contact with its new owner. He pulled away from Louis and crouched down so he was at the kitten's height - carefully holding out his hand.

The kitten bound over and immediately started rubbing himself against Harry's soft skin, a happy purr leaving its lips.

"What you gonna name him?"

"...I'm not sure, but I want it to be perfect" he murmured quietly, scratching behind its small ears, "He deserves a name as perfect as the man who bought him for me"

"Call him Louis Junior then" the boy giggled,

"Don't tempt me."

Harry paused for a few moments before carefully scooping up the kitten into his arms. Louis gently scratched the top of the kittens head.

"Wanna call him Bowie"

"That's adorable" Louis grinned,

"Why thank you" Harry beamed, leaning in to kiss Louis, "Wanna get home, love?"

Louis nodded and kissed Harry again before grabbing the flowers for him (leaving the balloons in his office) so the man could cradle the very happy purry kitten to his chest. He scratched Bowie's small head and pressed a kiss to his soft fur.

"He'll have to sit on your lap in the car"

"I don't have a problem with that."

He let Louis climb into the SUV first so he could place the kitten down on his lap before getting in himself. The man couldn't help but smile as he saw Louis using his fingers to play with Bowie, tapping his tiny black nose as he mewled. He quickly got back to his apartment with Louis; allowing the younger to put the kitten down on the bed he'd bought him before Harry found himself dragging the 19 year old up towards the bedroom. Louis giggled and allowed Harry to very slowly strip him of his clothes.

The man slowly slid his large hands over every inch of Louis' soft skin, placing open mouth kisses along every single spot of the boy's body. Louis bit his lip as Harry explored him, tangling a small hand into the man's long curls to bring him up into a fiery kiss.

As Harry held Louis' waist, the smaller of the pair began work of removing Harry's clothes, cascading the material carelessly to the floor. He looked up into Harry's loving green eyes as he was lowered to the bed.

 

**[SMUT BEGINS]**

The elder man threw his head back as Louis wrapped a small hand around his cock, pumping slowly as he nipped at Harry's sharp jawline.

"Let me do all the work, baby" He purred, rolling them over so he was now on top of Harry.

Harry watched as Louis kissed his way down Harry's torso and stomach, leaving the occasional lovebite before he wrapped his thin lips around Harry's hard cock. Louis smacked Harry's thigh as the elder man bucked his hips before pinning him down and deep throating his entire cock.

He whimpered and whined as Louis bobbed his head slowly, teasing him - bringing him closer to the edge but he just knew Louis wasn't going to let him cum. He was so right. Just as his stomach began to knot Louis pulled away.

"Gunna let me ride your face, styles?" Louis smirked, clambering up Harry so his legs were straddling either side of Harry's face, "Show me what you've got."

The 24 year old nodded enthusiastically as Louis clambered up him. He ran his flat tongue along Louis' clenching rim before he began to fuck it into him enthusiastically. The 19 year olds head rolled back as he tangled one hand in Harry's curls and used the other to grip the head board.

Louis rolled his hips against Harry's tongue, before the elder pressed a long but dry finger in. A long stream of whines and moans left the 19 year olds mouth as Harry stretched him with his long fingers.

"Fuck, you can do better than that Styles" Louis grunted, tugging at the man's curls as he ground his hips down against Harry.

Harry jammed his fingers into Louis prostate and the boy screamed out. The elder man smirked and continued the assault on him as Louis cursed and groaned loudly. It didn't take long for Louis to see white and before long he came hard onto the headboard, his head rolling back.

He managed to collect himself long enough to pull Harry from the bed and shove him into his desk chair. The 24 year old went to grab Louis' hips but the younger grabbed his wrists and tied them behind the chair using Harry's own tie with a smirk on his face. Harry whined and tried to get loose but failed.

The 19 year old straddled Harry's lap, managing to fit his legs through the holes on the sides of the chair. He grabbed Harry's cock in his small hand and guided it to his entrance; sinking down slowly. The curly haired man's eyes went wide and he let out a deep moan as his eyes flickered down to watch himself disappear inside Louis.

"Such a big cock" Louis grunted, grabbing the man's hair and tugging it so he could suck lovebites onto his exposed neck as he began to bounce enthusiastically ok Harry's dick.

Harry whined and desperately tried to touch Louis; tugging at the restraints and making the 19 year old smirk. He buried his face into Harry's neck and began to suck a dark love bite on the pale skin. The elder had never been more turned on in his entire life; the fact Louis was totally dominating him whilst bottoming was insane. His green eyes were transfixed on the way Louis' hips moved - this boy was god's gift.

Louis messily kissed Harry as his thighs began to shake from bouncing himself; his breathing was laboured as he moaned into Harry's mouth.

"Lou, untie me... You're tired, love."

Louis nodded and untied Harry, allowing the man to carry him back over to the bed with a cock still fully sheathed inside him. The elder laid down with Louis on top of him again and planted his legs so he could pound into him hard. The 19 year old screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted continuously by Harry's cock.

Both came together with a stream of moans and whimpers, Louis nuzzled his head into Harry's neck to catch his breath and the elder man just held his boy close.

**[SMUT ENDS]**

 

After cleaning up, Louis found himself with Harry in his arms - the taller of the pair wishing to be the small spoon. The boy giggled and nuzzled his face into Harry's fluffy hair and sighed contently.

"We good?" He asked quietly,

"Always babe..." Harry hummed, locking his fingers with Louis' "God I was such an idiot - I'm never letting you go again"

"I like that idea... But I had another one" Louis said, making Harry move and elbow him in the stomach, "fuck!"

"Oh god babe I'm sorry" Harry laughed, pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead as he rolled to face him, "What was your idea?"

"You sing right?"

"Uh, only of I'm trying to show one of my artists how the song should be sung..." He mumbled, his brow furrowed,

"...I kinda want you, Liam and Niall to sing my songs with me. You guys are some of my best mates and... I think that it could really work"

"So we'd be a boy band?"

"Will you think about it?"

"I don't have to." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like ! its not very long but I suck at writing long chapters x

  
_**Is Harry Styles making music?** _   
_Now I know what you're thinking, "Of course he is, he owns a record label", but what we mean is making his **own** music._

_A source close to Styles told us that the 25 year old is producing his own music with friends, Niall Horan and Liam Payne, and his current boy-toy Louis Tomlinson. Styles has been around a lot with Tomlinson the past few months even after constant rumours of the 19 year old cheating on him with a girl, who we now know to be Eleanor Calder. An insider who knows Styles well says-_

"I hate how the article goes from talking about us making music together to our relationship status" Louis huffed, as Harry looked over his shoulder to read it, the elder running his hand up and down the soft skin of Louis' side,

The pair had been going strong for several months now and the gossip magazines loved trying to split the pair up. It was disgusting really but luckily they were smart enough not to let it get to them after the first incident.

"When will they stop calling me your 'current boy-toy', I'm not going anywhere nor am I a boy-toy" the 19 year old sighed, "We've been dating since your birthday!"

Harry remembered his birthday well; Niall laughed every time he heard the story of how they ended up dating.

  
_"Be my boyfriend?" Harry blurted,_

_"...Not that I don't want to be your boyfriend, but can you ask again when I can see your face and your dick isn't in my ass"_

_"But Louiiiiis" he whined, nuzzling his face into the 19 year olds neck as he draped himself over the boys back, "It's my birthdaaay!"_

_"You're not going to carry on fucking me until I say yes, are you?" Louis giggled, as Harry peppered soft kisses along his jaw_ ,

_"You're correct" Harry smirked_ ,

_"Harry, I'd absolutely love to be your boyfriend..."_

" _Good... Now where were we?_ "

  
"Not that I'm not enjoying these cuddles babe but my arm has gone to sleep" Harry chuckled, brushing his nose against Louis' jaw as he thought back to his birthday, "And don't listen to what they say"

"Well you kneed me in the crotch earlier so you must suffer a dead arm" Louis giggled, "We're not great at this cuddling thing are we?"

"You're not. You punched me in the face the other night!"

"Harry, 5 minutes ago you hit my dick with your knee!"

The pair started laughing as they made eye contact; Harry letting out the kind of laugh he only did when Louis made him laugh - it was loud and absolutely hilarious so it only made the 19 year old laugh even more into his boyfriend's tattooed chest.

"We're gonna record a song today... Drag me down"

"I like that one"

"Figured it would be a good first song and the we're going to film the music video in a surprise location" Harry smirked,

"Ooh, where is it?"

"Babe it's a surprise for you" The 25 year old chuckled,

"Sorry mr label owner-turned-boy band member" Louis grinned, "signing yourself is a bit lame isn't it?"

"It is but I get to make music with my baby and that's fantastic" Harry beamed, pressing kisses all over Louis' face, "C'mon, we need to get ready - we're gonna be late."

The pair slid out of bed and got dressed as quickly as they could; realising that they were a lot later than Harry had originally thought especially because they'd got a bit distracted in the shower. Louis quickly fed Bowie before the pair clambered into the SUV and drove towards the studio.

"We do need a name"

"What do you mean? I have a name, it's Harry" the 25 year old chuckled,

"You're an idiot and no I meant for the band."

Harry hummed and the pair continued to chat away; throwing ridiculous suggestions for names up in the air. The 25 year old didn't even care they weren't taking this seriously if it meant making Louis face crinkle up as he smiled. He pulled the SUV into his reserved space and climbed out - jogging round to open Louis' door for him. He furrowed his brow as he saw Zayn sat smoking on the steps outside the building.

"Zayn?" Louis questioned, quirking his eyebrow as he and Harry approached the man hand-in-hand,

"Louis, hi... We need to talk" he began, before his eyes flickered to Louis' boyfriend, "...alone."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked inside; leaving the pair alone. Zayn tugged Louis away from the building and they sat inside Zayn's car. The 19 year old sat with his brow furrowed as Zayn seemed to be struggling to get his words out.

"Zayn..."

"Your mother... She uh- wrote to the magazine about you" he mumbled, wringing his tanned hands as he refused to make eye contact with Louis,

"O-Oh... W-What did she say?"

"Well because she knows you have money-"

"I don't have money, Harry has money"

"Your partner has endless amounts of money she appears to want to get in contact with you. Now I'm not 100% sure if that's the only reason but from what she said all she wants out of the relationship is some of the money he, and you will eventually, have" The elder mumbled, "I just felt like I should tell you"

"Well... Thank you..."

"You know you can talk to me about anything yeh? Just send me a text or call me and I'll be there" Zayn said softly,

"I know... Are you going to reply to her? I'd rather you just ignored it"

"Of course, babe."

He gave his friend one last smile before climbing out and walking inside, hugging his jacket around his body. He already hated his mother enough for kicking her out... But this was something he thought not even she was capable of. She wanted to use him for money. What he didn't then expect was for her crappy little fiesta to pull up outside the building. His eyes went wide and he sprinted inside.

"Do not let Johannah Deakin in please..." He squeaked to the new receptionist, Luke, as he ran into the studio, tears running down his cheeks,

"Lou, baby! What's the matter?" Harry cried out, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms, "Baby, what did Zayn do?"

"N-Not Zayn... M-my mum is here. I t-told Luke n-not to let her in..."

And that's when the yelling in the hall began; Harry moved Louis into Niall's arms to be comforted and walked out of the studio - shutting the door behind him before walking down the corridor to reception to find a formally dressed woman screeching at a cowering Luke. Her hair was tied up into an elegant bun and she wore a black knee length pencil skirt and pale blue blouse tucked into it. The man continued to approach them and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" Harry growled, Johannah's face immediately lightening up,

"Ah Harry!" She smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes, "Just the man I was looking for"

"You're not going anywhere near my Louis" he hissed, crossing his arms across his chest,

"I don't need to... You won't either after you hear what I have to tell you and meet my beautiful Lottie" the woman laughed, as a beautiful girl walked in, she was dressed in a similar way to her mother but with a pastel pink shirt and a white blazer and shorter skirt, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached,

"Ma'am I hope you realise that I am as gay as the day is long" Harry chuckled, not even sparing a glance at Lottie, "Why are you here?"

"Would I be correct to assume that my son told you the reason he left home was because I kicked him out? Well think of it this way, he was mooching off me... Telling me he was treating Eleanor but in fact he was buying drugs and alcohol. I kicked him out because he was stealing my money... So I'm here because he owes me £10,000 at least"

"Bullshit"

"Ask him, I'd love to see him lie to you but I have places to be. I'll leave my number here so you can call me and tell me how right I am."

She snapped her fingers and strolled away; Lottie following like a trained-puppy. Both of their heels clicked annoying against the floor as they walked away. He frowned and walked back to where Louis would be only to find it was only Liam left in the studio.

"Where did they go?"

"To the bathroom... Louis was pretty shaken up" Liam sighed, standing up from the beanbag he was slumped in, "What did she say?"

"She told me that Louis used to steal money from her when he lived at home... And I refuse to believe her. He's not like that. Not once has Louis been about money."

Louis walked in with red eyes and tear stained cheeks before sprinting straight into Harry's arms, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips. Harry nudged hide nose against Louis' jaw affectionately and the boy giggled.

"Thank you for getting rid of her" he mumbled, as the 25 year old pressed soft and lazy kisses across his face, "...w-what did she want?"

"She well... Tried to set me up with Lottie... And then told me that the real reason she kicked you out was because you stole £10,000 from her" Harry sighed, running his fingers through Louis' feathery hair,

"£10,000!? That's bullshit! Why would I do that? What is she trying to achieve?"

"I'm not sure baby... I'm just glad you're okay, still up for recording?"

He nodded and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips before walking into the recording booth.

"We'll record all your bits, Liam's bits etc. And we'll see how it sounds... We'll re-record anything that needs to be re-recorded" Harry explained, "You got your lines down?"

Louis nodded and Harry started the music and pressed record, flicking his fingers at Louis.

" _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_ ,  
 _A shell of a man who could never be his best_ ,  
 _If I didn't have you I'd never see the sun_ ,  
 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah..."_

"Gosh his voice is beautiful" Harry whispered, as Louis belted out a ' _nobody, nobody_ ',

"I'm really excited for this yknow? Like I always wanted to sing but I thought I was too old for it now" Liam chuckled, "We haven't even named the band yet"

"I'm sure we'll think of something, and it'll be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh drama, this won't be the last of Jay & don't get too excited about Zayn doing something nice. Lol. 
> 
> -L

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very long but it's just introducing the story. Hope you like it. (I changed the title cus this fits better!)  
> -L


End file.
